


Bo strzała Amora też może chybić celu...

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Crack, F/M, M/M, Magic, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, napięcie seksualne takie że skry lecą z krzyżujących się szabli
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Helena, pragnąc wyrwać się z Rozłogów, wywołuje lawinę nieplanowanych wydarzeń. AKA bajka ze zbyt szybką przemianą wewnętrzną szeregu postaci.
Relationships: Helena Kurcewiczówna/Jan Skrzetuski, Jurko Bohun/Helena Kurcewiczówna, Jurko Bohun/Jan Skrzetuski, and one more but that'd be a spoiler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Bo strzała Amora też może chybić celu...

**Author's Note:**

> Tak więc kolejny projekt, nieco skromniejszy i dzięki temu kompletny
> 
> Uwaga na absurdy inspirowane oryginałem. Oraz na spłycenie rozbudowanych jednakowoż w książce postaci: Helena jako główna bohaterka (to może rozwinięcie); Jurko to przedmiot, a nie podmiot akcji; a Jan został bezwolnym narzędziem w ręku płci żeńskiej (autorkę wliczając) i magii.
> 
> Poprawiłam nieco relacje bohaterów i skończyłam konflikt przed właściwym rozpoczęciem się akcji książki, radujcie się:

1\. Kolasa wtoczyła się w błoto i już z niego nie wyjechała.

\- Pięknie, – prychnęła kniahini, oceniając krytycznym okiem rozległą kałużę, – tak to jest z nieudolnymi sługami. – Szturchnęłaby woźnicę, ale Tatar przezornie zeskoczył do kałuży i poszedł konie wyprzęgać. – Teraz chyba cud Boski jeno suchą nogą nam pomoże się dostać do domu.

Cud wkrótce nastąpił. Czechły ledwo skończył drugiego konika odwiązywać, a nadjechał orszak pyszny. Helena z zachwytem patrzyła na najprawdziwszych rycerzy. Niektórzy jeszcze części zbroi na sobie mieli. Żaden niestety husarskich piór nie nosił. Zwłaszcza jeden się jej spodobał i ten wkrótce spojrzał na nią zwabiony natarczywością jej spojrzenia. 

Zeskoczył z siodła i brudząc sobie cały dół kontusza podszedł do niej. 

– Pozwolisz waćpanna? 

Helena zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, nie zauważając wściekłego wzroku ciotki.

– Widzę waćpan słabujesz na sile i w obyczajach nieuczony, że pierwej dziewczę nim matronę zabierasz.

Rycerz zatrzymał się w środku rozmokłego zagłębienia, odwracając z Heleną w ramionach, jakby jej waga nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

– Ależ skąd. Jan Skrzetuski, na służbie księcia Wiśniowieckiego. Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie najpierw wybawić was z opresji, nie tracąc czasu na ceremonie. Rzędzian, czego tam stoisz, pomóż jaśnie pani!

Rzędzian spróbował udać, że to nie do niego, jednak popchnięty przez Zagłobę stał się dla wszystkich widoczny. 

– A to paradne będzie, – szepnął Onufry do Longinusa, udając, że podkręca wąsa, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

Rzędzian wykonał swe herkulesowe zadanie z o wiele mniejszą gracją niż jego pan. Chciał się pod ciężarem swego balastu, ślizgał w błocie, jednak zdołał jakoś dotrzeć na suchszy grunt nim runął na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą kniahinię.

Helena i Jan stali nadal w swoich objęciach, niewiele zważając na resztę towarzystwa, gdy błogą chwilę przerwał tętent kopyt. Helena zerknęła na nadjeżdżającego konnego i odskoczyła od Jana jak oparzona.

Skrzetuski też zerknął ciekaw, co za zbój może takie przerażenie, jakie malowało się na twarzy Heleny, wywołać. Zdziwił się, widząc wcale przystojnego młodego szlachetkę, wystrojonego jak na własne wesele. Nie miał jednak czasu zachwycać się jego aparycją, bo nowoprzybyły wjechał koniem między nich, nacierając na Jana tak, że ten musiał się odsunąć, żeby nie zostać stratowanym.

– Co waść robisz?! Miejsca na gościńcu dość.

– To czego się panience narzucasz?

– Bohun! – krzyknęła kniahini, wstawszy już z ziemi. – Dobrze, że jesteś. 

– Co tobie, matko? – Jurko teraz dopiero zdawał się zauważać inne rzeczy poza Heleną i jej adoratorem. 

– Ano teraz już nic. Panowie rycerze nas wybawili z opresji nim nadjechałeś, więc wypadałoby okazać im trochę grzeczności. Panowie nie chowajcie urazy, ten szalony, tamta jako niemowa prawie. Zapraszam was do Rozłogów w ramach podziękowań.

– Osobliwie się pani o dzieciach wyrażasz, – zauważył Zagłoba.

– To też nie moje dzieci. To Helena, córka dziewierza mojego zmarłego, a to przyjaciel rodziny.

– Bohun… słyszałem to nazwisko, – odezwał się Skrzetuski. – Ale myślałem, że do Kozaka należy.

– Nie myliłeś się.

– Nie wyglądasz jak Kozak.

Jurko uśmiechnął się, prezentując nieskazitelnie białe zęby i nabierając jeszcze bardziej drapieżnego wyglądu. Błyszczące oczy i ostre kły przywiodły Janowi na myśl wilka.

– A ty nie jak szlachcic, tylko unurzany w błocie świniopas.

– Bohun! – skarciła kniahini. – To żołnierz w służbie Wiśniowieckiego.

– W takim razie wybacz, waszmość. Sławnemu panu służysz. Nikt nie dorównuje Jaremie w sztuce wojennej ani zaciekłością ani pomyślunkiem. Mówią, że szykuje się wyprawa na Turków, prawda to? 

Jan już miał sięgać po szablę, ale ujął go sposób, w jaki Kozak wyrażał się o jego panu i wkrótce jechali obok siebie w drodze do Rozłogów, dyskutując o spodziewanej wyprawie na Krym.

2\. Helena chodziła po pokoju w tę i we w tę.

– Nie, nie tę. Tamtą czerwoną suknię mi daj.

– Tą odświętną? – zdziwiła się stara służąca.

– Bogu nie podoba się próżność, – wtrącił ślepy Wasyl. Wszyscy, jak zwykle, go zignorowali.

Po chwili Czechły zapukał do drzwi, wywołując służącą.

– W kuchni potrzebna jesteś. Rąk im brakuje, niecodziennie orszak rycerzy przyjeżdża.

– Pięknie, teraz w moim domu już nawet służki mieć nie mogę, bo pani ciotka ma inne zajęcia dla niej, – poskarżyła się Helena, sama szukając korali.

– Nie smuć się, panienko. Mam coś dla ciebie. Chciałem tylko, żeby sobie poszła. Im mniej osób, tym lepiej.

Helena popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Czechły wyciągnął flakonik.

– Wlejesz to do kielicha temu, co cię ratował.

– Co to?

– Coś, co sprawi, że się w tobie zakocha.

– Czary? – spytała Helena z lekkim przestrachem.

– Bóg was ukaże, – odezwał się Wasyl.

– Nie mój bóg, – mruknął Tatar. – Weź, panienko. Co ci szkodzi? On cię może stąd wyciągnąć, a kto wie, kiedy jaki inny przyjedzie. A jak będziesz czekać za długo, to cię Bohunowi oddadzą.

Helena wzięła flakonik błyskawicznym ruchem. 

– Ale… czy to nie będzie oszustwo?

– Tylko przyspieszysz naturalny bieg rzeczy, – zapewnił Czechły. – I tak by się w tobie zakochał, panienko. Ale nie zaszkodzi mu pomóc się zdecydować szybciej, skoro jutro wyjeżdżają.

– Już jutro?

– A najpóźniej na drugi dzień. Słyszałem od ich czeladzi.

– Kara Boska nikogo nie ominie, – podsumował Wasyl.

  
3\. Helena dawno nie czuła się tak szczęśliwą, jak w tańcu z Janem. Świat wokół niej wirował i tylko jego ramiona trzymały ją bezpieczną przez wywróceniem się. Nawet wściekła twarz Jurka, którą dostrzegła, gdy melodia się urwała, nie zmroziła jej serca strachem, kiedy szlachetny gość szedł tuż za nią.

Helena doprowadziła go do stołu i wzięła kielich.

– Napijesz się waćpan? 

Jan wziął od niej kielich, a ich ręce dotknęły się. Helena zadrżała. Teraz wystarczy, że spojrzy na nią, a będzie jej na wieki.

Ale w tym momencie Bohun pojawił się jak demon piekielny tuż za Skrzetuskim i złapał rycerza za ramię. Nie zauważył albo zignorował rozpaczliwe znaki Heleny i odciągnął Skrzetuskiego siłą od dziewczyny. 

– A co ty, Lachu-

Jan podniósł oczy znak kielicha, spojrzał wprost na Jurka. Bohun zawahał się, widząc jego dziwny wyraz twarzy.

– Twoje oczy są jak gwiazdy, – powiedział Jan. – Świecą w ciemności.

– Co ty chędożysz?

W tym momencie do akcji wkroczyła kniahini.

– Bohun, com ci mówiła?! Pozwól no na słówko, Kozacze głupi.

Wyciągnęła Jurka z sali biesiadnej niemal siłą. Skrzetuski odprowadził ich tęsknym wzrokiem.

– Kiedy on mnie obraził, maty.

– A ty go za to szablą? Posła w moim domu ubijesz? Nie tylko cię Jarema na służbę nie przyjmie, ale na pal wbije. Rozłogi z ziemią zrówna, a dziewczynę do Łubniów zabierze i tyle jej będziesz widział. Wytrzymajże jeden dzień bez robienia awantury. Oni wkrótce odjadą, a ty tu po mojej śmierci panem będziesz na równi z moimi synami rodzonymi.

– Ja nie dbam o Rozłogi, matko, mieszkajcie tu. Jeno mi Helenę dajcie.

– Dostaniesz ją niedługo. Myśl o tym i się zachowuj.

Tak też Jurko uczynił, choć zachowanie pozornego spokoju dużo go kosztowało, kiedy Jan nie dawał mu spokoju przez cały wieczór. Chodził za nim, niezrażony coraz ostrzejszymi odpowiedziami watażki na swoje komplementy. Prosił o grę na bałałajce, o zaśpiewanie pieśni „głosem głębokim i słodkim jak miód”, oferował wino, dopytywał o wojenne wyprawy. Każdy (prócz Heleny) myślał, że to po to, by zdenerwować Kozaka i odpłacić mu za wcześniejsze nieuprzejmości. W końcu kniahini zlitowała się i skończyła wieczór wcześniej.

4\. – Widzieliście te policzki krasne? – wzdychał Jan do swoich towarzyszy, kiedy domownicy dawno już na spoczynek się udali. – Te oczy czarne, bałamutne… niby słowem nie zachęca, ale wzrokiem wodzi za mną, gdzie nie pójdę.

– Kto, kniaziówna?

– Jurko…

Longin zakrztusił się wodą. Zagłoba zaniemówił, co nieczęsto mu się zdarzało. Rzędzianowi wypadł z rąk dzban wina, który dopijał i w zapadłej ciszy z głośnym brzękiem rozbił się na podłodze.

5\. Bohun czyścił swojego konia słomą. Mógł kazać zrobić to pachołkowi, ale stajnia i towarzystwo zwierząt były cudownym azylem od niechcianych zalotów. Dopóki jego prześladowca nie naszedł go i tu. 

– Masz pięknego konia.

Jurko zjeżył się.

– Sułtan mógłby na takim jeździć, – kontynuował niezrażony Skrzetuski.

To brzmiało na tyle normalnie, że Jurko poczuł promyk nadziei, że wczorajsze zachowanie szlachcica było jedynie efektem wypicia zbyt wielu trunków.

– Wezyr jeździł, – odpowiedział z niemałą dumą.

Skrzetuski był już tuż, tuż. Położył rękę na szyi wierzchowca.

– Zdenerwowałem cię wczoraj. Wybacz, nie chciałem tego. Zacznijmy od początku. Mamy przecież wiele wspólnego.

Bohun odwrócił się do niego. Druga ręka Jana oparła się o konia tak, że Jurko znalazł się w potrzasku. Skrzetuski nachylił się do przodu, całując zaskoczonego Kozaka. Szok sparaliżował go w pierwszej w chwili, w kolejnej pojawiła się wściekłość, a potem przerażenie, kiedy drzwi do stajni otwarły się i Bohun dostrzegł w nich Helenę, nim ta czmychnęła jak spłoszone zwierzę.

Odepchnął Jana, niewiele nań zważając.

– Helena, zaczekaj, to nie tak! Halszka!

Wybiegł ze stajni, Skrzetuski pobiegł za nim. Rozglądając się bezskutecznie za Heleną, Bohun zobaczył tylko Jana.

– Dajże mi spokój, człowiecze! Czego mnie prześladujesz? Com ja ci zrobił, że się waćpan jak rzep psiego ogona uczepiłeś?!

– Serce mi skradłeś.

Wokół ozwało się parę śmiechów. Zbieranina z dziedzińca, na którą składała się miejscowa służba, Kozacy i przyjezdni panowie szlachta i ich pachołkowie, patrzyła chciwie na przedstawienie. Tego było za wiele. Bohun wyciągnął szablę.

– Stawaj waść! Nie będziesz mi bezkarnie ubliżał!

– A jak zwyciężę, oddasz mi rękę?

– Zabiję cię prędzej.

Skrzyżowali szable. Odskoczyli od siebie i doskoczyli znowu, skry poleciały z uderzających o siebie ostrzy. 

Nagle wpadła między nich Helena. 

– Stójcie! To wszystko moja wina.

Rozpłakała się i pobiegła za dwór. Jurko podążył za nią. Jan też chciał iść, ale zatrzymał go Podbipięta.

– Aleś się bratku zamotał. Daj mu na chwilę odetchnąć. 

– Ale…

– Nieczęsto się zgadzam z panem Longinusem, – wtrącił Zagłoba, – ale teraz ma rację. Jak będziesz gonił, to będzie uciekał. Przestaniesz, to sam przyjdzie.

– Myślisz waść?

– A na razie chodź, mam niezawodny sposób na topienie smutków miłosnych. 

6\. Bohun z wrażenia opadł na ławkę pod ścianą budynku, kiedy załamana Helena skończyła swoją relację.

– Coś ty zrobiła… I co teraz, on będzie się za mną snuł jak cień do końca życia? Nie ma na to jakiegoś antidotum?

– Myślałam, że ty może będziesz wiedział, – chlipnęła Helena. – Tyle po świecie jeździsz. Mówią, że nawet wiedźmę znasz…

– Horpyna by wiedziała, ale ona daleko… zabić go chyba-

– Nie! Mnie zabij, bom ja temu winna!

Jurko machnął ręką.

– Ciebie nie umiem skrzywdzić, gołąbko.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy.

– Czechły mówił… – zaczęła znowu Helena, ale spłonęła rumieńcem i zamilkła.

– No, co? Gadajże.

– Ale to i tak nie zadziała, bo wy już… w stajni… 

Ręka Bohuna powędrowała odruchowo ku szabli. Zacisnęła się tak mocno, że czuł, jak kamienie szlachetne, którymi rękojeść była wysadzana wbijają mu się w dłoń. 

– Co trzeba zrobić? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Helena zbyt wystraszona jego postawą była, żeby odpowiedzieć.

– Jak mąż z żoną?!

Halszka skinęła głową, – pocałować, – wyszeptała prawie bezgłośnie.

– Pocałować? Tylko pocałować?! – Bohun złapał ją w ramiona i pocałował w policzek. Chciał w usta, ale przypomniał sobie, jak nieprzyjemne było to z Janem, wbrew jego woli.

– Ale nie zadziałało, – przypomniała Helena. Nie całkiem pojmowała zmianę nastroju Jurka, ale przypisała to jego szaleństwu. – Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości powinien był go ocucić.

– Bo ja nie jestem jego prawdziwą miłością, – pomyślał przez chwilę, – ale chyba wiem, kto jest.

– Kto?

\- Pakuj się, do Łubniów jedziem.

\- Co, czemu ja?

\- Bo potrzebuje jechać bez twoich kuzynów. Oni są za gł... prości dla takich spraw. I z tobą na pewno dostanę się do księcia.

\- A-ale-

\- Obiecuję, że nie dotknę cię wbrew twej woli po drodze. Ani nawet nie spojrzę lubieżnie. Ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały mi, że bywałem wobec ciebie samolubny. 

Wyciągnął rękę. Po długiej chwili wahania złapała końcówkami palców. Zaraz jednak puściła i poszła sama do dworu. Nie poszedł za nią. 

\- Tylko nie mów-

\- Ciotuni.

\- Właśnie.

7\. 

Bohun udał się do towarzystwa polskiego. Przyjął go Zagłoba.

\- Panowie szlachta, ja w sprawie waszego błędnego rycerza.

– Nie może to być, waćpan odwzajemniasz jego względy? To by dobrze było, bo on się tu nawzdycha za wami, że i mnie zaczyna być ciężko na duszy-

Bohun złapał go za kontusz.

\- Zamilcz, Lachu, bo ubiję kak sobakę.

Longin przybył na ratunek, uwalniając przyjaciela z uchwytu Bohuna.

\- Ale po co te nerwy, spokojnie, panowie, spokojnie, rozwagi. Co waszmość tu chciał, czego szukał, jak nie naszego porucznika? Jak zaczepki, to niech w step jedzie, tam pełno przygód czeka.

\- Ja tu chcę rozwiązać problem. Wiem, co się waszemu towarzyszowi stało i znam lekarstwo dla niego. Pozwólcie mi z wami do Łubniów jechać.

\- Ja chyba też znam to lekarstwo, - Zagłoba znów poczuł się bezpiecznie za plecami Longinusa, a i w czubie już miał sporo. - Ale do tego jechać nie trzeba nigdzie. Tutaj wszyscy zainteresowani są, a i łoże wygodniejsze niż krzaki po drodze. 

Jurko wyszarpnął szablę, ale Longinus go złapał.

\- Cóż waćpan taki porywczy. Toć on pijany, nie wie co gada, a jutro nie pomni. A waćpan tylko obudzisz Jana, jak zaczniesz tu sprzeczki pod jego oknem wywoływać. 

Helena nadeszła.

\- On chce dobrze.

\- A to kto? – Bohun obrzucił niechętnym wzrokiem ślepego Wasyla i starego Tatara.

\- Oni jadą z nami.

8.  
Wiśniowiecki złapał w ramiona swego najdzielniejszego rycerza i z wielkiej radości, że najdzielniejszy wojak cały i zdrów wrócił do niego ucałował go wprost w usta.

Skrzetuski zamrugał, jakby się ze snu obudził. Powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich obecnych, na Jurku ani się dłużej nie zatrzymał, ani nie zaczął wyznawać mu miłości. Zagłoba klepnął Kozaka w ramię. 

– A niech mnie, miałeś rację.

Wiśniowiecki spojrzał w stronę zamieszania i dostrzegł atamana.

\- A ty tu co? Poseł od wroga?

Bohun pokłonił mu się.

\- Poseł w służbie przyjaciół. Przyprowadziłem dziewuszkę, córkę wielkiego rycerza, której krzywda się dzieje.

Helena oczy na niego wybałuszyła. Nogi się jej ugięły, jak pomyślała, że zaraz poprosi o nią, a jak tu z wolą księcia jej dyskutować dopiero. Jeszcze mniej do powiedzenia będzie miała niż w Rozłogach.

\- Mieszka w domu Wasyla, waszego rycerza. 

\- Coś go z niewoli ratował?

\- Tego samego. Panna na wydaniu, a posagu nie ma innego, jak swojej urody. Rodzinie gorzej się wiedzie, odkąd Wasyl zginął, a syn najstarszy zmarniał. Zechciej ją, książę, przyjąć pod swoja opiekę 

\- A co z majątkiem po Wasylu? 

\- Wdowa po Konstantynie i jej synowie nim zarządzają, ale prawnie on Heleny. To ona dziedziczka.

\- Każę iść precz tamtym w takim razie, a pannie męża znajdziem.

\- Nie! To znaczy, wybacz, książę. Nie wyrzucaj mojej rodziny.

\- Dobrze ci u nich? Ten tu wbrew twej woli cię przywiódł?

\- Nie. To znaczy... z chęcią zostanę na dworze, jeśli wasza książęca mość pozwoli, ale nie dam krewnych na poniewierkę. 

\- Za dobre masz serce, dziewczyno. Ale niech będzie, jak chcesz. Twój ojciec mi się zasłużył swego czasu. Wdowie wolno mieszkać. Ale wyślę kogoś, żeby ich uwiadomił, że to nie będzie trwać wiecznie i żeby się synowie wystarali o coś dla siebie.   
  


  
9\.   
\- Co się stało? - pytał zdezorientowany Skrzetuski. - Ostatnich dni nie pamiętam. Ostatnio tą dziewuszkę przez błoto przenosiłem... albo z nią na uczcie byłem? Czar jaki rzuciła czy co?

\- Oj, rzuciła, - westchnął Rzędzian. 

10\. Helena podeszła do ostrzącego szablę Bohuna.

\- Jednak potrafisz być dobry.

\- To nie dobroć. Ja cię kocham.

Spuściła oczęta. 

\- Nie, nie uciekaj... źle ci to okazywałem. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

\- Nawet jak to będzie z kimś innym?

Bohun posmutniał.

\- Nawet. Serce będzie boleć, ale lepsze to, niżbym cie miał nieszczęśliwym uczynić. Wtedy by pękło.

Cisza niezręczna zapadła. 

\- Na wojnę jedziesz? - spytała Helena, patrząc na czyszczoną szabelkę.

\- No na wojnę. Zapomnę może o tobie choć na chwilę, jak pójdę z Jaremą na Turków. 

\- A jeśli... nie chcę, żebyś zapominał?

\- Nie dręcz mnie, waćpanna. Nie wystarczy ci, że odejdę znów na długo?

\- Nie chcę dręczyć. I ja byłam niesprawiedliwa wobec ciebie. Chciałam podziękować, rycerzu, za to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. 

\- Ja nie rycerz.

\- Wyglądasz bardziej rycersko od tego olbrzyma albo tamtego mikrusa, co już za mną wodził oczyma. Nie wspominając o kochanym panu Onufrym... nie do końca tak wyobrażałam sobie dwór książęcy.

Helena odwiązała jedną ze wstążek wplecionych we włosy. 

\- Weź tą szarfę na drogę i bądź moim rycerzem, walcz z myślą, że masz tu przyjazną duszę.

Bohun wziął, pocałował z namaszczeniem materiał.

– Będę ją zawsze przy sercu nosił, jak ciebie.


End file.
